The Catfish
“'The Catfish'” is the first episode in Season 1 of No Good Nick. Plot Summary The Thompsons open their door to an orphaned teen who says she's family, never guessing she's got ulterior motives. Now the con is on. Full Plot The Thompson family sits in their living room and debates whether to buy a third car. Jeremy has a presentation ready to make his case for the car. As he is presenting, Nick, a teenage con artist, shows up at their door informing the family that she is there to live with them. Nick’s real foster mother, Dorothy, posing as a social services coordinator establishes her credentials. Molly decides to share her room with Nick. When Molly comes back down into the living room, the family is having another discussion about whether or not Nick should stay. Unbeknownst to them, Nick is listening to the conversation from upstairs. Nick gets admission in school where Jeremy is a sophomore class rep. Molly introduces Nick to her new class as well as her group of friends. Later, during school hours, Molly tries to convince Jeremy to be nicer to Nick. However, it doesn’t work—it only makes Jeremy more suspicious of who Nick really is. Meanwhile, outside of the school, Nick is talking with her real foster parents. Nick starts working in Liz's restaurant kitchen after school. At night, Nick goes around the house seeing how much stuff costs. As she is talking to Ed, she receives a text from Jeremy. She finds out that Jeremy had looked through her stuff. When she realizes Jeremy does not trust her, she decides to pull off the heist that night. The family arranges a welcome dinner for Nick. To pull off the heist, she decides to give them chloroformed cider. After listening to the emotional speeches the family gives while toasting for her, she postpones her heist. The episode ends with Nick talking on the phone with her unseen dad. Cast Main Cast *Siena Agudong as Nick Franzelli *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Molly Thompson *Kalama Epstein as Jeremy Thompson *Sean Astin as Ed Thompson *Melissa Joan Hart as Liz Thompson Recurring Cast *Ted McGinley as Sam *Molly Hagan as Dorothy *Kyla-Drew as Becky *Tiana Le as Xuan *Sanai Victoria as Tamika Guest Cast *Ana Rey as Sheri *Elaine Kao as Ms. Lee Quotes Other Information Continuity *This episode is immediately followed by “The Pig in a Poke.” Trivia *The episode title is a reference to catfishing. When a person catfishes, it means that they use a sock puppet account or fake identity on a social network in order to target a specific victim for deception. *This is the first episode of the series. *As expected, the name of this episode is different in plenty of languages. **In the Spanish dubbing, the episode is called “Impostora”. **On Netflix Portugal, it’s called “O golpe”. **The episode title on Netflix Denmark is “En catfish”. **On Netflix France, this episode is called “Fausse identité”. Goofs *The wall in the school office shows pictures of student council members. Lisa’s last name is spelled “Hadid.” In future episodes, her last name is spelled as “Haddad” instead. **It is possible that the school spelled “Haddad” wrong, but that is unlikely, due to the pronunciation of the surname. ***The school staff may have been pronouncing the surname wrong. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Part 1 Category:Part 1 Episodes